The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as, for example, a copying apparatus, printer, facsimile terminal equipment or the like.
There has been known an image forming apparatus or the like in which a conveying path of a record paper and a pair of conveying rollers for conveying the record paper in the conveying path toward a photographic processing means including a photosensitive body unit are arranged above the photosensitive body unit, and in which the conveying rollers as well as upper and lower casings of the apparatus can be separated vertically from each other so as to open the conveying path when paper jamming has to be repaired. In this kind of apparatus, generally, in order to enable the exchange or repair of the photosensitive body unit, the same is adapted to be detachably loaded in the lower casing of the apparatus through an upper opening end of the lower casing. However, since one of the conveying rollers, i.e., a lower conveying roller, supported to the lower casing is disposed above the photosensitive body unit, it is necessary to previously remove the lower conveying roller from the lower casing in order to exchange the photosensitive body unit. Therefore, operation for exchanging the photosensitive body unit was complicated.